RWBY Plays RWBY : Battle of Remnant
by Gadget916
Summary: Ruby went shopping and the rest of her team is bored, then when she came back she got a game with them on the cover and they are ready to play this fighting game battle


This story is Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, And SN plays their own game

"Hey Guy's, I'm bored" Yang said

"Hate to agree with you, but this bored ness is killing me" Weiss said

"By the way where is Ruby anyway?" Blake said looking up from her Ninja of Love Vol 4

"She sad she is going to buy a new game or something" Yang said

Then Second when she said that Ruby came back

"GUYS LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!" Ruby said

"What is it Sis?" Yang said then walk to her little sister

"I found this game that has us in it!" Ruby said

"A Game?, With us in it" Weiss said

"I found that hard to believed" Blake said

"No! I'm super serious I find it when I went shopping!" Ruby said

"Hey what's going on here?" Jaune said coming from his side of the dorm

"Ruby found some game that has us in it" Yang said

"Oh Sweet can I play too!" Jaune said

"SURE!" Ruby said then put the game in the game console

"What's going on here?" Pyrrha said

"Their going to play a game, can you bring Ren and Nora here I think they are going to play for a while" Weiss said

"Oh, Sure" Pyrrha said then go tell Ren and Nora

"Hey uhh?, Is Jaune here?" Velvet said

"Hey Velvet, What are you doing here?" Jaune said

"I just want to say Hi?" Velvet said then got a blush and shyness

"Hey Velvet! Good timing, Can you bring the rest of you're team here and play with us" Ruby said

"Oh Uhh?, Sure" Velvet said then go walk to her dorm

*2 Minute later*

"Okay, Velvet say's come here and play with you guy's right?" Coco said

"That's right and we want you guys to play with this new game I got!" Ruby said

"Sure got nothing better to do" Coco said then sit down, followed by Fox and Yatsuhashi and Velvet siting close to Jaune is

"Hey what's going on here?" Sun said from the tree

"Playing a game that ruby got" Yang said

"Oh cool can me and Neptune play too!" Sun said

Then Neptune came up

"Hey everyone" Neptune said

"Hey Neptune" Weiss said (This version of Weiss don't like Neptune, So sorry for all the Neptune x Weiss thing not going to happened like ever)

"The game is on!" Ruby said then everyone settle down

 **This game is rated M for Mature**

"Rated "M" Huh?" Yang said almost turning the game down

*Trailer*

"Huh, Trailer boring!" Yang said

"Don't skip it I need to see if we are in this game" Weiss said

 **First it showed Jaune vs Neptune**

"Jaune and Neptune!" Everyone said

"Well look at that me VS Arc huh?" Neptune said

 **Then Neptune come and running to hit arc with his weapon, But Jaune dodge his attack**

"Well that never happened before" Weiss said

"You telling me" Yang said

 **Jaune use his sword and hit Neptune down and he use his shield to block any of Neptune's Weapon, But Neptune has backup and Sun from out of know where sneak up at Jaune and grab him from behind**

"Sorry Jaune, But can't leave Neptune to lose by himself" Sun said

"It's okay" Jaune said

 **Then Pyrrha came and use her semblance to use any metal around and use it against Sun**

 **"Really going to use Metal Pyrrha" Game Sun said**

 **"That is to get you away from Jaune, Now come and challenge me" Game Pyrrha said**

"Wow, Did not see that coming form P-Money" Yang said

 **"You ask form it!" Sun said then charge in front of Pyrrha, and she use her shield to block Sun's weapon's, Then Neptune use his gun at Pyrrha to cover Sun**

 **"Hey Neptune Over here!" Jaune said and Neptune turn around and see Jaune is Powering up**

"Wait, Since when can Arc can "Power Up" Huh?" Coco said

"Don't really know Coco" Jaune said looking if that is his Semblance

 **"Just because of a little power up does not mean you can beat me Arc" Neptune said**

 **"Not just any power up, I can use my real powers in this power and turn into a being that can use Magic!" Jaune said then transformed into a real Mage**

"JAUNE IS A MAGE!" Ruby and Nora said

"That is my Semblance?" Jaune said

"NO WAY IS THAT ARC"S SEMBLANCE!" Weiss said

"Skip" Yang said then Skip the Opening

"Why did you do that!" Weiss said

"To long and I want to play" Yang said

"Fine!" Weiss said

 ***Game Screen***

 **"Welcome, And Welcome to RWBY : Battle of Remnant Video Game, Right now you are in the Main Menu choose a mode**

 **The screen said "Free Battle, Mission, Online"**

Then Yang choose "Free Battle"

"Okay who's first?" Yang said

"I go" Jaune said

"Me too" Neptune said

"Wow, Just like the Opening huh" Yang said then pass the two controller to Jaune and Neptune

 **"Jaune!"**

 **"Neptune!"**

 **"Choose your stage!" Then the team choose Beacon Arena**

 **"Get ready to lose Neptune!" Jaune said then got into his stance**

 **"In your dream Arc" Neptune said then got into his stance**

"Ready to lose Arc!" Neptune said getting excited

"Nope, You are!" Jaune said

 **"Are You Ready?! Fight!"**

Then the fight started and the whole thing is really 3d and they started to move around a lot and Jaune started his attack and put Neptune into a force field wall and jump kick him

"Damn it! Arc!" Neptune said

"Come on me! Win!" Jaune said then use his controller

 **"Eat this Arc!" Neptune said then use his finisher and use it against Arc**

 **Then it showed Neptune charging up his Gun and begin shooting Jaune over and over again, Until Jaune went down and Neptune stood in front of him then released his last charge Weapon**

 **"This is the End!" Neptune said then shoot his charge weapon to Jaune**

"Going to try that next time when me and Arc fight each other" Neptune said

"Please don't do that" Jaune said

 **"Not yet!" Jaune said then got up then do his Finisher to Neptune and charge in front of him**

 **"Take This!" Jaune said then use his sword to hit Neptune over and over again until using his powers then release all of his power on Neptune**

 **"Game Over Neptune!" Jaune said then hit Neptune with his sword**

 **"Ahhh!" Neptune said**

 **"Finish!" the game said**

 **"Neptune, you don't really deserve to be with Weiss" Jaune said then look at the camera with a smirk on his face on his victory**

"Really Arc" Weiss said

"Don't blame me" Jaune said

 **"Winner, Jaune Arc!"**

"So, Who's next?" Jaune said

"Me/Me!" Velvet and Pyrrha said

Okay I will stop right there, Just wait until I do more of this


End file.
